


Armitage and Kylo - 30 Prompts DISCONTINUED

by FrankieAclassi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Embarassed boys, Fluff, M/M, just these boys being stupid, mostly Hux's pov tbh, not much angst, pretty angst free, these dorks I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieAclassi/pseuds/FrankieAclassi
Summary: 30 Prompts for Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren, mostly set in universe though some are straight up AU. I used prompts from all over. Mitaka and Phasma turn up at random points.There's basically no angst it's just these two being awkward around each other.DISCONTINUEDSorry I fell out of love with this ship after watching The Last Jedi and didn't really feel up to finishing this off...





	1. 'Holding Hands'

It didn’t take General Hux long to find Kylo Ren thanks to the tracking beacon Snoke had Hux plant on the man. Even still it took longer than the General would have liked considering the shape they found him in. The harsh white snow was staining crimson with Ren’s blood as he coughed weakly. The General’s snappy orders to the troopers were executed at great speed. The planet was about to blow and they needed to  _ leave _ .

 

Once on the small shuttle and away from the planet things calmed down. The few troopers needed to run the shuttle were at their work and Hux had time to breathe. He sagged down beside the bench Kylo was laid out on, his wounds bandaged but still in need of some serious attention. Hux let out a shuddery sigh as he looked out the window at the destruction of Starkiller. Years of work, gone in a single moment. There were few people The First Order could blame this on and damn if Hux wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t going down without a fight though, he hadn’t just built Starkiller. He built The Finalizer, he was the youngest General The First Order or even The Empire had ever seen and hell his plans revolutionized half The First Order’s ships and systems. They be insane to get rid of him, and if they tried… 

 

Hux gave a weary chuckle, well there were more than a few people loyal to him throughout the order. More than perhaps the higher ups realised. A muffled groan broke into Hux’s thoughts and he turned to see Kylo twitching in his sleep. The painkillers may have knocked him out but he was obviously still in pain. A second of pause as Hux looked at him before he realized he was much too tired to give a damn what the troopers might think and grabbed Ren’s hand. The twitching subsided slightly as the knight visibly relaxed. Hux gave a strained smile.

 

“What have we gotten ourselves into Ren?” he whispered as he to relaxed in the seat beside the bench, leaving his planning for now. It could wait until they were on the Finalizer and Hux had some time to piece together exactly what the fuck had happened to his base. 

 

Gods help anyone who crossed General Hux now.


	2. 'Cuddling Somewhere'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first prompt.

When General Hux was called to the medbay he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. He knew it must be about Ren because if it was such a mess that the General needed to be called there then only one man could be involved. After Starkiller his injuries had been too great to not warrant serious medical attention. Finding a few terrified med staff outside the medbay door got an eyeroll. He returned the quivering salute that he received with disinterest. Ren being who he was had a private room but it appeared his influence had spread beyond it.

“What seems to be the problem?” there was a bored interest in his voice, this shit was far too common for Hux to be actually concerned. That soon changed however when he heard the reply.

“Terribly sorry General for disturbing you and all but Lord Ren has been calling for you.” Hux rounded on him.

“You told me he was unconscious” The man nodded.

“He is, but other than trashing the bay with those freaky Force powers he’s been calling out, mumbling. He keeps saying your name sir. That and something about killing someone. Mostly your name though sir. We thought you the best person to help the situation.” Hux nodded sharply.

“How long until Lord Ren is able to leave the medbay?” The man turned to confer with his colleagues for a moment.

“He should be clear to leave tomorrow sir. Provided he wakes up properly. We’re still unsure of the painkiller’s impact on him…” the sharp look Hux gave him quickly had him rambling. “Not to say he won’t be okay! Of course he should recover perfectly fine! We just don’t know how quickly he’ll wake up is all!” Hux nodded, gave a quick glance to the rest of the staff and entered the medbay. He quickly made his way to the room he knew to be Ren’s, closing the door behind him. He ignored the chaos of things thrown around and went to the side of the bed. 

 

The bacta tank is only really necessary for the start of serious injuries, no point wasting bacta on what could heal in a bed. After a day or two they’d taken him out and put him in the bed, meds keeping him knocked out though that seemed to do little in the way of calming him. Even from the doorway Hux could tell the man was stressed, asleep or not Kylo’s hands were balled into fists and the sheen of sweat across his forehead was easily visible. Hux gave a sigh as he sat down at Kylo’s bedside.

“What’s wrong with you now Ren?” Hux was attempting to sound annoyed, but he was much too tired to put any effort in. The only response he received was a twitch from Ren. Hux reached out and touched Ren’s hand, fingers stroking the back of his hand trying to relax his hand. Ren seemed take it down a notch in the stress department as his hands unclenched. Hux smiled slightly and took his hand, much like he had on the shuttle except this time he received a response in the form of a slight squeeze in return. 

 

Hux snickered. “I get the feeling you’re a lot more conscious then you let on, those meds really knocked you down hmm?” The gentle press in his mind was all he got in return. Probably in and out of consciousness then. Aware definitely, but not enough to do anything besides reach out with the Force. Hux went to pull his hand away, to find it firmly grasped. Two choices, rip his hand away quite hard and hope Ren wasn’t as strong as normal. Or just give into his fate. With a sigh Hux settled more comfortably in his chair and tapped his earpiece. “Mitaka?” There was the sound of someone dropping something before a hasty reply.

“General?” Hux stopped himself from letting out a chuckle and tried to sound as bored as always.

“Clear my engagements for the rest of the day. Something has come up” Mitaka gave tired sigh.

“Would that something happen to be Lord Ren, General?” Hux wasn’t sure how to feel about how quickly Mitaka had drawn that conclusion.

“If there’s a serious emergency I’ll be in the medbay, but any interruption had better be a matter of life and death. You can field enquiries for a day I’m sure” The sound that came out of Mitaka sounded almost like one of pain before it was quickly quelled.

“Of course General, no problem” with that Hux closed the commline and turned back to Ren with a sigh. He was glad Mitaka had been on The Finalizer when Starkiller went. He was a faithful assistant, and getting damn good at his job too.

“I don’t suppose I’ll be leaving anytime soon?” silence was his reply. Hux rolled his eyes before pulling a holo-tablet out of his greatcoat and beginning to go through his notifications. Might as well reply to some emails. 

 

After a time he managed to move Ren’s hand to his forearm so he could type easily. Ren’s now relaxed and sleeping form didn’t seem to protest.

 

Some unknown amount of hours later Hux stirred from a nap he really didn’t mean to have taken. His holo-tablet was asleep in his lap and Ren’s hand was stroking along his arm gently. He turned to see Ren look up at him with a glazed expression.  _ Ah so the meds are still in effect _ . Hux checked his holo-tablet to see it was nearing the morning cycle of the ship. He really  _ had _ slept. He put the device back into his coat and turned back to Ren.

“Sleep well?” he asked sarcastically, expecting their normal bickering to start any moment. Ren just looked at him with confusion.

“You stayed with me” the emotion and weight behind that sentence was a bit stronger than Hux was really wanting to think about, ever. He flushed and became indignant.

“Well yes, of course I did you idiot. I had to make sure you were okay” The satisfied smile on Ren’s face was too much for him to really deal with, the hand was still stroking his arm and Hux found he wasn’t sure if it was helping or making him feel worse. Hux quickly changed the subject from his embarrassment to what was more important “Speaking of which how are you feeling? Do you think you’re ready to be discharged?” Ren sat up slowly and checked himself over.

“I feel much better, you can barely tell I’ve been sliced open” The bored tone to his voice had Hux trying not to snicker. He gave a wry smile instead.

“Well that’s good, the medic said you could leave sometime today. Though I do think that scar’s going to stick with you.” Hux reached up and stroked down the scar that left an angry red line from his forehead to his chin. Kylo didn’t move, watching him, his eyes still glazed slightly. Hux cleared his throat, grabbing a hold of himself, got up and prepared to leave. He adjusted his coat, he’d need to stop by his quarters for a shower and fresh uniform before he could return to duty. He turned back to Kylo as he walked towards the door.  _ How to phrase...Brash? To hells with it _ . “Ren if you have need of me in future… Well you know where my quarters are” the look of surprise that came across Ren’s face had Hux moving much quicker to the door, embarrassment already starting to turn his face red. The panic he had caused himself was soon gone though when he saw the smile that spread across Kylo’s face and the nod he gave him.  _ Maybe not a mistake then _ . Hux nodded back and left the room, a small smile creeping onto his face as he walked past the head medic whose only reply to his quick salute and question;

“General is he okay to be discharged?” was a slight nod before the General was gone from the medbay completely. 

 

As Hux approached his quarters he tapped his earpiece.

“Mitaka?” There was the sound of swearing as another mug lost its life to the cause of gravity. Hasty fumbling and then;

“General! Is all well with Lord Ren?” Hux would normally have admonished him for what they both knew to be a rather personal inquiry, but he let it slide this time.

“He’s fine Mitaka, he’s being discharged today. Now, to business. What has fallen apart since I went offline?” Mitaka gave a chuckle before getting to what sounded like a long list on enquiries. This is what happened when General Hux got an unplanned day behind.  _ Still _ he thought as he strode towards his quarters, negotiating meeting times with Mitaka.  _ It was worth it _ . Or at least, he hoped.

 

The body that had come to his quarters two night cycles later for a warm presence to curl up next to that was now sleeping peacefully with him in bed led him to believe he had been correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this most prompts are oneshots just so you know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. 'Gaming/Watching A Movie'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux watches a terrible movie, with a friend?

The nearly empty Officer’s Lounge was mostly quiet. A large portion of the officers were on duty at the moment so General Hux found himself mostly on his own as he relaxed on a chaise lounge with a bourbon and a holovid playing on the big screen. It was a rather stupid holovid to be honest. Some trite action with a damsel in distress and a big, buff hero there to rescue her. The explosions were so overdramatic Hux almost wanted to write to the producers about how  _ fuel lines don’t work like that! _ He found however he really didn’t care that much. The most annoying thing had to be the sappy romance subplot with the damsel. She was batting her eyes and calling for help, screaming for her love to come save her. Honestly she was supposed to be a secret agent as well, she should have had the training to escape such a shit cell. Honestly she could easily have gotten the guard’s attention and killed him. Hux was still somehow entertained. Maybe making mental commentary on a B grade action movie was more fun than he originally intended it to be. However he wasn’t alone in this room. A fact he was reminded of when he heard a quiet chuckle from a few metres away. Maybe the bourbon was playing tricks on him, Hux wasn’t sure, but he swear he just heard Kylo Ren laugh at a bad movie’s attempt at commentary. He turned around to see Ren with his head in his hands, seemingly very done with the movie’s cliches. Much like Hux himself. Ren didn’t have his helmet on, the Officer’s Lounge allowed the privacy for him to be able to enjoy a drink like the one beside him now.

“Don’t worry my love! I shall save you from these evil villains!” came from the screen and they both turned back to see the hero attempting to break into the stronghold his lady love was being held in.

“Oh yes, because who needs a solid plan when attacking a stronghold on your own?” was Hux’s dry response before he could stop himself. Ren was laughing again.

“Didn’t you hear him before Hux? His plan was to outwit them” Hux snorted in response to his odd viewing companion.

“A rock would have a much better chance, this man has less wit than an sleeping Ewok” Ren was borderline giggling at this point and Hux was finding it hard to not join in.

“Now that I have you captured sir, I can tell you my evil plan! My plan to steal the moons!” Hux and Ren looked at each other for a second before they lost it entirely. 

 

Hux didn’t remember how long they spent laughing and making fun of the movie. It was a rather enjoyable experience that did come to an end eventually. As the movie closed on the heroic lead kissing his lady love Hux wanted to gag.

“Thank god it’s over, if I saw one more kiss with a moon silhouetting them I was going to walk” was his sarcastic commentary that Ren nodded along to as he chuckled. Their merriment died down however when Hux heard his earpiece beep, he had a call. He tapped it quickly. “Yes? I’m still off duty for another ten minutes this better be good”

“Terribly sorry General! There’s been an incident involving the bridge. All holo screens have stopped responding and maintenance are having problems fixing it. As of right now the main bridge isn’t functioning sir” Hux said some very choice words before he downed his bourbon and stood up, straightening his coat.

“Mitaka please tell me you’ve-” he was cut off by the hurried reply.

“The ship is being run from the secondary bridges as we speak sir, no need to worry about that” Hux relaxed slightly but he still needed to leave immediately. Ren looked up at him a little regretfully, during the movie he’d moved to sit beside Hux. That closeness was gone now.

“Have fun fixing that I guess” Hux snorted.

“Oh yes, fun is absolutely the word I’d use in this situation” the sarcasm practically dripped from his mouth like honey. Ren chuckled again. Hux gave a nod and walked away to the door, calling out before he left. “We should do this again sometime Lord Ren” Ren nodded in agreement with a small smile before Hux left completely. 

 

Hux spent nearly an hour finding the cause of the malfunction in the bridge, if anyone was going to see what was wrong it would be the man who designed the ship. It turned out crew members sneaking alcohol while on shift in a maintenance room had gotten some on the wires wet, short circuiting half the system. 

 

To say General Hux wasn’t pleased… would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of a go at Top Gun for the romance scenes tbh, I love Top Gun but come on. The kissing scene was just gross.


	4. 'On A Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux has to go undercover for a bit of intel...He's forced to take a bodyguard with him.

When General Armitage Hux had been told he would be going on a mission when the ship next docked for supplies; undercover to get some information, he had been quite frankly delighted. It had been quite a while since he did any proper field work. When he found out who his partner was however… He was less than pleased.

 

The orders from Snoke were simple really, gain intel by hanging out in a park near a secure building, hacking into their system due to how close the park was to the target.  Try not to stand out, look like normal people in a park. This park was apparently frequented by the rich, meaning bodyguards eyeing everyone up, anyone looking even slightly suspicious would stand out. Hux’s specific skills were necessary for this difficult mission. That, and the higher ups were aware that even officers need field time, to stay sharp and to stay sane. However, apparently Hux was too important to let out on a solo mission anymore.

“You need a partner, we can’t let a General get killed doing intel collection” had been the words written on his brief. Fantastic. Who had been assigned to him? Kylo fucking Ren. Armitage spent a good few minutes thinking how this could be any worse. He understood that he was important enough to warrant a partner, and he supposed he could understand why it should be someone very skilled in combat, but for the love of  _ fuck _ why  _ him _ . He didn’t doubt Ren’s capabilities, what he did doubt was his ability to blend in, remain calm and in general not draw attention to them. This was going to be a disaster.

 

They were set up in a safe house, easier than trying to book a hotel under false names and were preparing to leave. They were dressed like civilians, Ren looked uncomfortable to say the least. Hux had a green bandanna around his neck, a grey hoodie and skinny jeans. Trying to appear like other people his age in this society. Hux didn’t need to worry about his hair colour for once as redheads were unusually common on this planet. Kylo hadn’t done any better than Hux expected when dressing for the mission, wearing all black and Hux had to keep pulling the hood of his jacket down to stop him from looking like a thug. Hux was opting for an actual laptop, using his holo-tablet would mean having a see-through screen and that just seemed stupid considering they were trying to be stealthy. Kylo would be acting as Hux’s lookout while he did the job. Of course, going undercover could never be straightforward. Hux wasn’t sure if someone had a grudge with him or they thought this was actually a good plan. Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux were going to be going…. On a date.

 

A fake one! Still had to act like a date though, which was really just as bad in Hux’s eyes. They were using semi-fake names. Armon for Hux and Kaya for Ren. Similar enough to their actual names they’d be easier to respond to naturally. Conversation up until this moment had been strained and minimal, gods it was just really awkward. They were now ready to leave, dressed appropriately, tech in a backpack slung over Hux’s shoulder and Ren had his own bag, containing gods know what. They left hurriedly, making their way to the park. They were nearing the park when Hux reached out and grabbed Ren’s hand. He jumped and looked at him in shock.

“We’re on a date  _ Kaya _ , we might as well look the part.” Hux was trying to keep his features schooled, looking fed up with your ‘date’ wasn’t what they were supposed to be going for. 

“Right, sorry  _ Armon _ ” was the curt reply. Hux rolled his eyes and pulled his ‘date’ through the gates into the park proper, they knew which part of the park was closest to their target. However heading straight for it would probably raise suspicion. They meandered through the park for a while, trying to appear like they were enjoying each other’s company. Hux decided it was time to sit down when Kylo nearly bumped into a burly man, obviously a bodyguard for the old woman he was walking with. Hux could  _ feel _ the testosterone between the two, quickly apologized to the man and dragged Kylo off to their corner of the large park. Really, it was bordering on a botanical garden.

 

They found a large tree with sprawling limbs that partially hid them from view that was about as close to their target as they could get. Hux sat down against the tree, motioning Kylo to join him. Hux set himself up, it was going to take a while to get everything cleanly and quietly so they weren’t really in a rush. They were expected to be at the park for a couple of hours at least. They’d already spent some time wandering, now to get to the real business. Hux assumed a relaxed posture, shoulder brushing against his companion’s. A few minutes later Kylo opened his bag and deposited something in Hux’s lap before grabbing something himself. Hux looked down to find a sandwich. His favourite kind too. He looked up at Ren in confusion.

“Mitaka” Ren simply said, answering the unasked question. Hux went back to his work, now with both of them eating lunch, looking to the world like a couple enjoying a nice day out, possibly doing some mild work on that laptop, but nothing too interesting. If only the public knew.

 

It had been half an hour under the tree when Hux felt the hair on the back of neck prickle. He flicked his eyes towards Ren to see him scanning their surroundings as stealthily as possible.

“Bodyguards for a group of teens, watching us from the fountain on the left. As Ren looked away Hux took a quick look through his lashes at the man. He looked large, loud and more importantly like he was ready to walk over to them.  _ We’re too stiff _ . Hux realised as he looked at Ren beside him, the man awkward about touching him and relaxing in general.  _ Gods damn it _ . He slid his laptop off his lap, it would keep running without him for a time at least. They needed to look believable.

“Kaya, kiss me” Ren startled and turned to him.

“What” he looked like he was about to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. 

“We don’t look like a believable couple. Now I’m going to kiss you whether you like it or not so you better be ready” was the murmured warning he got. With that Hux leaned over and kissed Ren gently, trying to appear like he was being caring. Ren wasn’t really responded, that didn’t help Hux at all. Before he had really thought it through he bit Ren’s lip, hoping for any kind of reaction really. 

 

Ren definitely started kissing back after that. Hux was soon climbing onto Ren’s lap, holding the man’s shoulders back against the tree trunk before instead tangling his hands in that dark hair. Hux really hadn’t planned on making out with the guy, but hey it was all the better for remaining undercover and honestly Ren’s hands sliding from Hux’s thighs to his hips was way more sensual then it should have been.

 

It was a while before Hux managed to stop himself from basically ravaging his mission partner, not that Ren seemed to mind all that much. When he finally did it was to say;

“Has that guy left yet?” Kylo’s eyes seemed a little dazed but his quick look over their surroundings got Hux a nod. “Good, I really should keep working” and with that Hux was getting of Ren to grab his laptop again. Ren looked a touch hurt by that. Hux didn’t go back to leaning against the tree though, they’d garnered attention from being stiff right? Well then time to relax. Hux laid his head against Ren’s chest, with a sigh of contentment. Really this mission wasn’t all that bad, almost like a holiday. A few minutes later when Ren wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to sit between his legs Hux decided this might not be a holiday but more of some strange dream.  _ Any minute and I’ll be waking up in my quarters with a really weird boner and no recollection of the last day _ . He didn’t wake up though. Instead he spent the next hour and a half snuggled up with Kylo Ren in a park while gaining intel from their target.

 

That time was soon up however, Hux packed up his gear, intel securely retrieved and he and Ren walked around the park for another half hour before walking back to the safehouse. They had dinner, went to bed and were picked up at an extraction point not far away to be taken back to The Finalizer. The intel was delivered to, and used to great effect by The First Order. 

 

Hux spent many restless nights attempting to forget that mission before giving up on forgetting and focusing on ignoring. That proved difficult, especially considering Ren had now taken to flirting with him. Hux decided he would make a move soon, perhaps when they weren’t so busy.

  
First though, he had a speech to give and a Hosnian System to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this chapter got a bit away from me but I hope you liked it!  
> :)


End file.
